


Kings in Sorrow

by Tiffsyyy



Series: Kings In Sorrow [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst fluff, cause theres not enough junsol on ao3, hosh is a big king, junsol centric, please enjoy this, pre character death, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Jun ruled with an iron fist. He lost his lover to death.Hansol ruled with an iron fist. He lost a person he loved to marriageWhen an agreement between kingdoms brought them together, they are forced to face their pasts and fears.A story of two kings in sorrow//crossposted on wp and amino





	1. I

"I'm glad we can work together to help our kingdoms grow stronger" Jun said, his accent strong

"Pleasure' mine" Hansol replied. "I'd do anything for my kingdom" 

"I was wondering if you were free this weekend? I'd like to get to know my partner in ruling better" asked Jun with a smile

"Yeah. Sure" Hansol responded

They have signed the agreement to rule together. Their kingdoms, despite neighbors, have nothing in common, are now working together. The Wen Kingdom is very traditional, valuing their culture whereas the Chwe Kingdom was a little more modern. Their technology was advanced beyond this century. Both kingdoms we're strong and very much patriotic.

Chwe Hansol, who'd inherited his dashing western looks from his mother, ruled his kingdom at a young age. Thanks to him and his innovative ideas, his kingdom was sovereign and was classed as one of the top five richest kingdom in the world. He was not afraid to change things and break traditions and it is thanks to him that that his kingdom had today. Despite his west look, he was a pure descendant of the May clan, an elder clan in the Chwe kingdom famous for their cheerful spirits.

Wen Junhui, the man who was respected for his battle skills, raised a once fallen kingdom into a well known one. His kingdom followed their ancestors traditions like the rats followed Pied Piper. The way they lived was very much different from the Chwe kingdom's modern ways. Porridge for breakfast and meat for dinner, they raised soldiers, ready to battle the middle Easterns 

The two strongest kingdoms, brought together. 

Two kingdoms that is anything but similar

But are the rulers that much different? It's bound to get interesting


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Hansol meet up for high tea

There was silence between them as they sip their tea— Earl grey for Hansol and Oolong for Jun "So..." Hansol started, breaking the cold silence "How's your kingdom?"

Jun smiled" Why are we so awkward? And my kingdom is good"

"I don't know why are we so awkward" Hansol replied Jun chuckled this time.

They started a conversation about their interests and hobbies. It turns out, behind royal doors, they both had much in common. They both likes to sing— Hansol admitted he wasn't as good. Jun liked dancing more and was a black belt master of a martial art form called wushu which is native to the Wen kingdom. Hansol had learned how to rap from his childhood friend who, like him, is partially western but unlike him, looked more like a May clanner.

As they progressed more into the conversation, they got deeper and more person. They felt like old friends, their trust for each other strong. Topics like past family issues and childhood stories came up a d before long, they had progressed into the topic of past loves. However, when it came up, both hesitated, their trust suddenly shaking

They kept silent for a while, choosing their words wisely. Hansol was the first to react, huffing them sighing.

"We've gone this far into getting to know each other. I don't see why I should keep this from you. If we want to be good ruling partners that has the same point of views I think you should know this—"

"Your point?" Jun interrupted "Look I know your kingdom is slightly homophobic and all but... But I just want you to know that I like men. I'm homo." Hansol admitted. He shut his eyes fear and embarrassment taking over him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Jun's reaction. Shock was written all over his face. Hansol looked for signs of disgust. There was none. Instead, there was something else floating in the aura Jun was giving.

Relief?

"I can't believe it." Jun half-spoke, half-whispered— kinda like a wheeze. "I guess we both have similarities after all"

Hansol cocked his head in confusion. Jun laughed. With another sip if his Oolong tea, he spoke

"I like men too. But," Jun set his tea down and leaned into Hansol. He gave off a scary vibe "If anyone finds out, you'd be the first to die"

Hansol nodded in fear.

"Great" Jun smiled.

"Question." Hansol said

"Yes?" "Have you had any lovers before?"

"That is um.." Jun diverted his gaze. "He..he–died from a disease..."

"Oh... Um, sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a... You know..."

"Soright" Jun replied "He was a great person. His name was Minghao. I called him XiaoHao. I knew him since young and he confessed to me first. His dream was to travel the kingdoms with me. I guess that never happened.."

There was tears in Jun's eyes now. Hansol didn't know what to do except hug the crying king. It took a few moments but Jun finally calmed down.

"What– what about you, Hansol?" Jun asked. He hoped for some happy story to cheer him up

"Mine... Didn't end well either" Hansol said. Jun frowned. Hansol decided to make it quick. "I never confessed. He's married now. I officiated his wedding. His wife is a good woman"

"I see"

 

_Silence_

 

_1_

 

_2_

 

_3_

 

"I guess we both have sad pasts"

"Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... sad. I'm sorry for breaking your heart?


	3. III

Jun didn't want to admit it. He was in love. In love with his ruling partner. He loved not only his looks but his personality. He was a man of humor, his jokes filled with passion. He loved Hansol's ways of thinking. It allowed Jun to think, as Hansol would say, out of the box. He didn't want to admit it. 

Hansol didn't want to admit it. He was in love. In love with his ruling partner. He loved Jun's cute-sexy personality that can only be seen behind castle gates. He loved how strong Jun is and that he can probably bring down his enemies with only his strength and wit as his weapon. He loved his culture accented voice. He loved how he would accept his modern ways of ruling and accepted suggestions that required him to think outside of the box.

He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit it. He was in love. In love with his wits. His strength. His personality. His looks. His accent. His jokes. His accepting mind. He was in love

* * *

It's been 6 mooncycles since the agreement. Both kingdoms had gained strength and unity. During a recent civil war between the Wen kingdom and one if the middle Easterns, the Chwe kingdom had helped out. Not soldier wise; the Chwe kingdom was a peaceful one. However, they did sponsor foods, clothes and resources to keep the soldiers alive as well as memorials for the sacrificed

Along the way, the Wen kingdom had agreed to break some of their traditionality. They modernized some of their ways and although not drastically, it was enough to say they changed. Better transportation and hospital services as well as ways of communication such as the telegraph was added. Chwe kingdom had also agreed to sponsor better education for the children. However, they were still traditional in their own way.

In other words, the Wen kingdom was now destined for a new future.


	4. IV

"Josh, if I said I love someone, would you believe it?" Hansol asked

"No doubt" Jisoo replied. " You still love Kwannie, don't cha?"

"No, no... I meant as in I'm in love. Again." Hansol replied

"With whom, your majesty" Jisoo asked

"Oh, drop the formality. You know I allowed you to calls me by my name. You're my best friend since young. We're practically brothers from different wombs" Hansol said

Jisoo laughed. "You know I was being sarcastic. Anyways, who is it? Don't tell me it's one of the handmaidens"

"Josh–"

"Again. Sarcasm. Spill."

"It's quite recent. I started having the flutters not to long ago. He's a charming man"

"It's his majesty, King Jun, isn't it?" Jisoo asked

"How did you know?" Questioned Hansol in return

"You'd think I won't notice that spark in your eyes everytime he speaks during our meetings" Jisoo said as he rolled his eyes "How else are you so willing to sponsor such large amount of money to help him out?"

"It was apart of our agreement! He provides good security and I help him as I should!" Hansol protested

"More like try to get him to marry you– but sure!" Jisoo said. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hansol said. The messenger opened the door. Jisoo heard a silent groan from his childhood friend

"Yes?" Hansol asked. He already heard the problems caused by a group of delinquents earlier today. What could possibly pull down his mood further?

"His supreme Majesty, King Kwon of the Northern Province would like to have a discussion with you, your majesty" Hansol's eyes widened. The post of a provincial king is much higher than that of a kingdom and sector. It would be equivalent to a visit from God.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry and show him to the meeting room!" Hansol instructed as he straightened out his clothes

"Josh, you coming?" Hansol asked while grabbing a pen and his trustworthy notebook

"Yeah, of course" Jisoo said, tailing Hansol. On the way out, he noticed that Hansol forgot his crown

"Haish, this king" Jisoo mumbled. He took the crown with him


	5. V

"The schooling for the children are going as planned and the roads are being built well. Each house now has at least one educational book....." Jun's reporter rambled on and on about his kingdom's updates. Jun was supposed to be interested in the improvements of his own kingdom but he wasn't. He knew all was well because he has seen these "upgrades" used in the Chwe kingdom. No, he was only interested in when he would meet the apple of his eyes again

"Your majesty?" His reporter called

"Ah,yes?" Jun replied. He mentally backtracked what has been said. Right. Orders for school to be mandatory for children ages 10 and up

"The order, if you approve of it, please stamp here" the reporter said. Jun nodded and certified the order. He stamped the parchment using his royal stamped to which has been passed down from generations to generations; kings to kings Aka the kingdom's important treasure.

After the reporter left, he retreated to his study where he could think undisturbed. He wondered how he was doing

_Who is 'he'?_

'He' is Chwe Hansol. This boy is younger than him but and yet he is much wiser. Not stronger though, for no one can fight Jun's strength. Bit as the saying goes, brains over brawns; Jun feared the day Hansol will overtake him. Until then, he was the apple of his eyes


	6. VI

"Announcing the arrival of his supreme majesty, King Kwon of the Northern Province"

"Welcome, your supreme majesty" Hansol curtsied

"Ah, long time no see, Hansol. You've grown." King Kwon said

 

"Likewise, your majesty" Hansol replied

 

"What service may I be of today?"

 

"Service?" King Kwon asked and bellowed with laughter. "Well, first, please do call me Soonyoung. " 'King Kwon' makes me feel forty. I'm still young"

 

"Yes, your– ah, Soonyoung"

 

"Secondly, I'm here for a business proposal. I've heard of your partnership with the Wen Kingdom. The Wen Kingdom is famous for their silk and Oolong tea, correct?"

 

"Yes, you are right" Hansol agreed. He didn't know where this was going.

 

"And I sure do favor my Oolong tea. So here's the deal. Oolong tea for sweet pears. You definitely need my sweet pears, trust me; your kingdoms' people's skin has seen better days"

 

Hansol was slightly taken aback by the comment. He didn't know whether to be offended or not

 

"Well..." Hansol said. He called his advisor, Hwayoung to see what was her foresight's on this. Women always had better judgement.  That's what his dad always told him.

 

"I think you should discuss this matter with King Jun first. You are partners after all" Hwayoung said.

 

Hansol agreed. "Soonyoung, it would be an honor to do this business trade with you but Jun deserves a say in this. He is my partner. I need to keep it that way"

 

King Kwon chuckled. "It seems like you really are a formidable partner. A very respectful one. Alright. I'll allow you to discuss this with King Jun"

 

"Thank you"

 

"I expect the next time I see you is with King Jun in my castle" King Kwon said

 

"Of course. Have a safe trip home"


	7. VII

It's the Annual Autumn Ball again. This year, it was to be held at the Chwe Kingdom. Royals from many kingdoms are coming. Hansol was currently getting ready. A knock was heard

"Josh, if you're here to make a sarcastic comment about today's event, please make it quick" Hansol said

"Brother" a female voice said

"Oh, Sofia. What are you doing here?"

"To see if you need help" Sofia replied. Hansol turned around to see a girl in a soft pink gown that made her look young yet wise. His litter sister isn't so little anymore

"Who isn't so little anymore, Hans?" Sofia asked. Did he really say that out loud.

"My little sister" Hansol replied. He opened his arms, silently requesting a hug. She responded to the hug request

"You got that right, brother." Sofia said. "You grew a lot too. Got a lot more good looking now." Sofia paused "You look like dad"

"And you got more beautiful"

"I love you, big bro"

"I love–"

"If you're gonna keep up with the cheesy stuff, I can assure you the ball will be over" Jisoo behind them

"There's the remark you asked for" Sofia laughed "See you later, brother"

"See you later" Hansol replied. His attendance was now diverted to Jisoo

"Time's ticking. Better get going. Time to be king" Jisoo said. Hansol sighed

"Let's go"

///-///-///-///

After Hansol's speech the ball officially started. He walked around the dance hall, stopping by once in a while to have conversations with different kings. In actuality, he was looking for Jun.

Looking around, he was about to give up when he saw Jun. Walking towards him, Hansol realized as he neared that Jun was not alone. Jun was facing his sister. He was Jun bow and present a Viscaria. He said something and Sofia nodded. Taking her hand, Jun led her to the dance floor.

Hansol felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Little did he know the next thing was going to make him sadder.

There was a small tap on his shoulder, followed by a familiar voice saying;

"Hello, old friend"

Hansol turned around

It was Seungkwan.

And his wife.


	8. VIII

Jun was looking for Hansol. The last time he saw him was during his speech. After Hansol got off the podium, he was nowhere to be found. In his hand was a viscaria. He wanted to give it to Hansol.

_Maybe he went back already. Maybe he was tired._

Maneuvering through the crowd, he bumped into a young lady in a soft pink gown.

"Ah, Lady Hangyeol. Nice to meet you" Jun said

"Pleasure's mine, your majesty" Sofia curtsied. Jun twirled the viscaria in his hand. He thought about it, contemplated.

"Lady Hangyeol, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Jun asked, presenting the viscaria. Sofia nodded and Jun led her to the dance floor

* * *

 

 

It's been two days since the Annual Autumn Ball. Jun is back in the Chwe Kingdom, this time, to discuss about the business proposal of King Kwon

After a long meeting of weighing the options and comparing the pros and cons plus other political stuff, they agreed on accepting the business proposal. The two kings arranged to meet up at the Namyang Kingdom the next day.

During the discussion, Jun noticed the Hansol wasn't as upbeat compared to before. Shortly after the meeting ended, they hung out in the throne room where Jun asked about Hansol's bad mood. That seemed to pull his mood down further as Hansol told Jun about the happenings at the ball, when Hansol met Seungkwan and his wife.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

In reality, besides being depressed about Seungkwan, he was still constantly thinking about Jun and Sofia dancing together.

He was jealous. He didn't want anyone else to touch Jun. He was disappointed. He wished Jun would ask him to dance. But most of all, he was worried. Worried for his sister. Worried if Jun made any moves on her.

* * *

 

Jun felt like there was something else bothering Hansol but he decided not to press it, for fear of Hansol's possible anger towards him. He left early. Walking out the castle's walls, he met, Jisoo, Hansol's sire.

"Your majesty" Jisoo curtsied

"Rise" Jun commanded. "You're Jisoo, right?"

"Yes, your majesty" Jisoo replied. " Um, your majesty?"

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?" Jisoo asked

"Sure"

"It's about Vern– King Hansol" Jisoo said

"I'm listening" said Jun

"You must have noticed his change in behavior by now, your majesty. He's been like that since yesterday. Do you know why, your highness?" Jisoo asked

"He mentioned his meet up with his old love– Seungkwan was it?– is that why?" Jun responded

"Did he mention anything else?" Jisoo asked again

"No"

"Do I have your permission to be honest, your majesty?" Jisoo asked for the final time. Jun nodded

"He was also upset because of you"

"Me?" Why me?" Jun was taken aback

"He told me that night after the ball was done, that he was looking for you. He saw you taking his sister to the dance floor" Jisoo explained

"Ah– he worries his sister. Need not to worry; we only danced"

"I wished that was it" Jisoo huffed under his breath. " That, and he wanted to dance with you" Jisoo said. Jun looked at Jisoo with a surprised and puzzled look

"He likes you, you know that right? Not as a brother, not as a friend. But as his." Jisoo said. Jun pursed his lips.

"He loves you. I hope you do" Jisoo said. "Farewell, your highness

Jun went home that day, pondering on Jisoo's words. There could be something that can happen between him and Hansol. Maybe– maybe if he took the guts and confessed first...

Ha decided. He decided that he would confess. But not now. Only when the time is right

 

 


	9. IX

It's been a fortnight since that day. Hansol was staying over at the Wen kingdom for two days. That was also apart of the agreement; experience each other's culture once a month in turns. Also a good time to visit the citizens.

Hansol just arrived and was having a meal with Jun in the dining hall. Wen kingdom delicacies. Hansol thought it was very delicious.

The business trade with the Namyang Kingdom was a success; the Wen kingdom now trades Oolong tea for sweet pears every two months. Hansol and Jun celebrated it with a drink

For the rest of the day, Jun personally introduced Wen Kingdom cultures through the streets. Hansol felt like a stranger– everything was alien to him. But through the kindness and hospitality of the citizens, he felt welcome.

Upon returning to the castle, Jun invited Hansol to his garden. There were a lot of flowers grown there.

"You have a beautiful kingdom. And a beautiful garden." Hansol said

"Thanks. I grew them myself" Jun said

"Your garden or your kingdom?" Asked Hansol

"Both" Jun laughed. Jun led Hansol to a small rocky clearing on the other side of the yard. There were a number of flowers growing out of the cracks in between the rocks. Hansol only recognized one of the flower types between many– they were Viscarias. Jun went to pluck one. He held it up to Hansol, not quite offering it.

"Do you know what a Viscaria represents?" Jun asked. Hansol nodded

"An invitation to dance"

"It was only a dance, Hansol. I didn't hurt your sister. Hansol, I'm sorry of you misunderstood" Jun said

Hansol closed his eyes. No matter what, he still feels sad. He wants to hold Jun and call him his

"And...I... Love you"

That took the cake. Hansol looked at Jun in horror and turned away. He tried backing up.

Jun knew

_He knew_

"How do you know..?" Hansol whispered. Then, out loud, he said "You're lying"

"I really do" Jun insisted

"Prove it" Hansol challenged

"Dance with me" Jun said.

"What?"

He dropped the Viscaria and took Hansol's hand and led the dance. Hansol moved stiffly, still in shock from what's happening. Jun pulled him closer and placed Hansol's head onto his shoulder. He had that musky manly smell from his cologne but he also had a little floral scent emitting from him.

The moment seemed to last for years as they danced in the garden, undisturbed, alone. His heartbeat seemed to match with Jun's

"I've proven myself, haven't I?" Jun asked. Hansol stepped away

"I guess..." Hansol wheezed. He was still blown away by the happenings

"I think that's good enough for me" Jun said as he smirked

"You know we are unable to wed each other right?" Hansol asked

"Then I won't ever marry anyone" Jun replied

"We were so sorrowful before we met each other. I'm thankful that the agreement happened" Hansol said

"Yeah, I guess we were kings in sorrow, weren't we?" Jun gave a hearty laugh. "Well now we're something else"

"What?"

"We're now kings in love"


	10. X

_Jun and Hansol are happily together behind the public's eyes. They still keep up with their monthly visits_

_Their relationship is a peculiar one, one not many people have. But it is because of their love for each other that they were able to see eye to eye. Their kingdom's prosperity was the prove of their love_

_Since both of them are shy and modest people, they haven't ever kissed yet but the cuddles they had made up for it_

_—One winter night—_

They were cuddling for warmth in Hansol's bedroom. It was quiet but the quiet was peaceful.

Hansol, who laid his head on Jun's chest, enjoyed the calming heartbeat from Jun. He looked up and studies Jun's face. Jun's perfect face. His eyes were closed, allowing Hansol to stare freely. His eyelashes were quite long but not too long and Jun's perfect jawline was angled beautifully. Jun's bangs was swept to the side, allowing his forehead to be seen. Jun was perfect.

As Hansol's eyes scanned Jun's face, his eyes fell on Jun's lips. His lips... They were so perfect, so plump...

**_So kissable_ **

They're months into their relationship but they have never kissed. They were a few close calls but both were too shy and got a little too embarrassed. Heck, the most naked Hansol has ever seen of Jun was Jun shirtless and that sent Hansol to a blushing mess.

But he wanted to kiss those lips so bad. Every bit of his being, every part of him(especially his lips) wants to walk a step further into this relationship. Hansol is a kiss virgin. He wanted to give it up for Jun. So, gathering every miniscule of bravery (and pushing back all self-concious, embarrassment and dignity), he flipped them over so he was on top.

"Yah! Hansol, what are you doing?" Jun asked. Hansol regretted his actions almost immediately as he felt his face heat up. Could he really do this? Can he pull off a stunt that might cause him embarrassment?

There was no turning back

Leaning into Jun's ear, he huskily whispered, "I've always wanted to do this"

He waited for no reply as he kissed Jun. If he had to describe it in all in a word, it was electrifying. He could almost see the sparks flying around them

Hansol was the first to stop for a breath; holding breaths was never his forte. He looked at Jun in the eyes and smiled

"That. That was amazing." Hansol said

Jun flipped them over and smirked. "What else do you want to do?"

Jun caressed his chest, smirking a smirk that could put the devil to shame. That send a shot of burgundy into Hansol's face. Hansol tried to back away out of fear and embarrassment. He stopped, realizing Jun had hooked his fingers on his pants' waistband.

"J-jun.." Hansol stuttered

"If you back away, I'll be able to see you in your full glory" Jun chuckled, evil ever so slightly lacing his tone

"Jun,  p-please..." Hansol begged. He can almost feel the heat everywhere in his body. His body wanted whatever's ahead but his rationale forbid it

"It's King Jun to you" Jun smiled slyly

Jun held in his laughter and slightly tugged. Seeing Hansol's fearful and blushing face, he bursted out laughing.

"Oh, dear. You know I'd never do it without your permission. That's rape" Jun said

Hansol laughed along, his flush still permanent. Jun crawled up the bed and kissed Hansol's forehead.

"Yeah... Maybe one day we'll do it" Hansol replied

"That kiss was amazing" Jun said "Never knew you had it in you"

"Jun..." Hansol said while yawning

And so they fell asleep in each other's hold

 


End file.
